


Nightmares

by PurpleInuyashaGirl



Series: UH [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleInuyashaGirl/pseuds/PurpleInuyashaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting a rewrite a fiction I did in 2007 on FF.com. No promises on how far I'll get, this is mostly for me.<br/>Inuyasha and Kagome grow close only for fate to intervene, deciding with a final showdown who they are and where they're meant to be. Kikyo lovers may hate me for this (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I will be following my story from before, attempting to close up a few holes I remember stumbling across and elaborating points I glossed over before.  
> Spawned from my anxieties over crappy writing/wanting to better myself and this story.

“Naraku,” Kagome released the arrow to fly at the demon, “die!” The girl’s voice carried across the short distance after the arrow was released, immediately being consumed by a light pink then lavender glow. Power swirled around the tip and it flew true, glowing bright, before being plucked from the air by thin fingers. The black haired demon appearing as a man turned towards the raven haired teen, smirking, as the glowing arrow disintegrated. 

“These filthy sticks of yours won’t have any further affect on me.” Suddenly he was right in front of her, fingers with pointed nails digging into her throat.   
A cold fear settled over her even as warm trails seeped from her broken skin, the longbow dropping with a clatter as she tried to kick out him and pull his hand from her neck. She tried to cough, but even that was strangled – she was getting no air past his tight grip.

“You will die here.” His voice sounded far off, her vision dimming until a splash of red caught her attention. 

It was accompanied by silver, white, and black until the colors formed shapes that she recognized, just to the side of Naraku and back where he had been standing. Inuyasha was standing with Kikyo in his arms, both watching the demon slowly choking the life from her. Inuyasha appeared uncaring, Kikyo was smiling. Even as Kagome was raising her hand towards the pair, reaching, the priestess spoke, “He has chosen me. There is no place for you here and there never was.” The voice came from right beside her, and as suddenly as she could blink, it was Kikyo’s hands around her throat, “Now die.”

Her legs were heavy, unable to kick or fight back against the woman holding her high above the ground. Warm trails slid down her face as her vision blurred, staring not at the woman holding her but the half-demon standing just behind, just out of reach. Her hands fell limp to her sides even as she tried to speak, little sound coming from her as she tried to call his name.   
Suddenly her vision darkened, all sounds erased, all feeling gone. 

Then it was bright, white before becoming a dull orange to reveal the embers of the fire past the dark shape of her legs wrapped in a sleeping bag. She was sitting up, shaking as she pushed her hair out of her face, breathing hard. Her hands went to her neck, slick with nothing but sweat and unbruised. She tried to move towards the remnants of the fire but found her legs trapped by the tangled sleeping bag. She struggled to release her legs, unable to find the zipper at first, and jostled the small fox demon lying on her pillow before freeing herself.  
“Whats’a matter, Kagome?” The fox demon rubbed at his face before rolling over and snuggling further into her pillow, quickly falling back asleep. 

Legs free and breathing finally slowing, Kagome glanced around as she scooted closer the low fire, but none of her other companions were awake. Across the fire was the large form of Kirara, head on her paws with Miroku and Sango leaning against her side. Kagome looked around the rings of trees encircling the clearing they had chosen for their camp, but was unable to find the red she searched for. Drawing her knees up to her chin, Kagome clutched them as she looked into the low fire, thoughts on her nightmare and missing companion. “Oh, Inuyasha…” it was quiet, barely breathed, but as soon as his name left her lips she felt a tingling presence. Looking first around then up, her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the forest surrounding them, and she looked to the moon just visible beyond the trees. Then her gaze was drawn to the side again, a dim glow, barely visible as it flowed past then away, trailing dim sparkles that faded into nothing with its passing. A soul collector?

Kagome stood, eyes sweeping her sleeping friends before landing on her bow and quiver, just above her pillow with the sleeping Shippo. Quietly, she slipped on her shoes and picked up her weapon, the only one she knew how to use, and started after the glow, barely visible through the thickening trees. Hurrying, Kagome followed the trail its presence left, knowing the bright glow was form a soul it clutched and that it could only be returning to its master.


	2. Inuyasha's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfiction... as such I was open to any and all reviews, and honestly I still am. If you're interested in my story, original or rewrite I'd love to know!  
> As stated in the summary, Kikyo lovers may hate me for how I treat her and what happens throughout the story; as a budding a writer I hated her character. Now I think I understand her better, although I don't personally enjoy any ships involving her. (unless it's a sinking one...)

Gradually the presence that Kagome was following grew closer, as if it had slowed or stopped just ahead. The trees were dense and she could no longer see the telltale glow of the soul collector, but she could follow the feel of the presence. She was so focused on that presence that she didn’t notice the soft voices until one raised in anger, “What are you saying?” It was just ahead, female, familiar, and not unexpected. She had been following a soul collector, after all, and who else did she know to command them? Edging forward slowly, telling herself it was because of exposed tree roots rather than a desire to remain hidden, Kagome strained her ears. After passing a few trees she saw a glow ahead and stepped into the shadow of the tree she was behind, back against it so she wouldn’t be tempted to peek around.

Another familiar voice reached her, masculine and pleading, “Kikyo..” Kagome’s hands tightened; one hand on her bow and the other on the strap of her quiver, slung over one shoulder. “I’m sorry. But I’ve chosen Kagome.” Her heart rate picked up at that, “Kikyo, you’re dead. You shouldn’t have been brought back-“

“But I was.” Angry, the priestess’s voice rang out over Inuyasha’s explanation, accusing, “You loved me then,” then softer, “why can’t you love me now?”

“I do, I love you” it sounded as if Inuyasha cut himself off, and for a moment there was silence. Kagome’s grip loosened on her bow as her eyes found the tip of her shoe, willing the waiting tears away. It wasn’t as if she didn’t already know. “I loved you fifty years ago. I love Kagome now.” Inuyasha’s voice was firm.

“So I should, what? Die?” It was angry, and Kagome realized suddenly, closer.

“You shouldn’t be here, Kikyo… I don’t want you to die, but I want you to be at peace. I’ve made my decision.” 

A rustle of leaves and Kagome tensed, eyes drawn up and to the side. Suddenly she was there, fair skinned and beautifully pale with long dark hair blowing in a breeze stirred by the glowing soul orbs and soul collectors circling her. Their eyes met and Kagome could see the sadness etched into skin that was made from clay, a vessel for a soul, ripped from both Kagome’s body and beyond the grave, maintained by the stolen souls of the dying. The priestess turned, eyes downcast as she let her soul collectors lead her away, their glow dimming quickly as they moved through the thick trees. 

For a moment Kagome was unsure what to do with herself. She stood clutching her bow and quiver, her back to the tree before steeling herself and stepping out from behind it. A few paces brought her to the clearing where Inuyasha stood, eyes already moving from the stars to find her emerging from the concealing shadows of the forest. Thoughts circled in her mind, He chose me? He loves me? 

Before she could voice these thoughts or even think of something else to say he spoke, “Kagome, what... eh, how long have you been there?” He sounded nervous, but Kagome barely registered it.

“Inuyasha, you-“ she hiccupped, suddenly realizing her gaze, trained on his face, was blurry. She was crying as she tried again, “you..!” But she hiccupped again, her earlier nightmare flashing vividly across the scene, but it cleared just as quickly; Inuyasha wasn’t watching her uncaringly, he was stepping towards her out of concern, hand outstretched to touch her face and wipe away the tears. He chose her.

Kagome’s tears always worried him, she rarely cried when she was in pain or injured, but she tended to cry before or while yelling at him. His concern for her anger stopped him just inches from touching her, looking down and searching her eyes. Was she mad at him? Had she heard enough? He had said that he loved Kikyo, but had she heard him say that he loved her? “Oh, Inuyasha,” And with a soft cry she took the last step to close the distance between them, tears falling unheeded as she clutched at him, arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she shook.

Inuyasha’s hands hovered over her for a moment before wrapping around her shoulders, holding her to him. “Kagome,” it was little more than a whisper as he fought within himself: could he say it? Would she understand? So few words could mean so much, and while he had been able to say them to Kikyo it was in past tense. This was now, the present, and, he hoped, for the future. She was hiccupping more and shaking less, so he tried to pull back slightly, tried to look at her face. Finally, he put his hand under her chin, gently raising her face to meet her eyes. The moonlight glistened on her cheeks and in her eyes, seeming to make them sparkle. A brown so deep and rich it reminded him of freshly turned soil, a garden waiting to bloom. He brought his face lower towards hers, losing himself in those perfect orbs and forgetting what was holding him back. The words were quiet, but not lost on either of them, “I love you” then he touched his lips to hers. Gentle, never thinking she would pull away but never intending to force her. 

Kagome didn’t know why she was crying, she couldn’t find words, even within her thoughts, to explain the tears. Whether it was because Inuyasha loved Kikyo, because he loved her, because of the nightmare, or because of the whole situation and how awkward she felt walking up like this, she didn’t know. She struggled with herself for a bit, clutching at the warmth that was the half-demon she knew she loved, who she had feared would only consider her second after the renowned priestess who’s soul she was reincarnated. But he didn’t and she wasn’t, and she wanted him to know how much she thought she loved him, how she wanted to spend so much time with him, even after this was all over, no matter that he was a half demon and she a human. Clinging to the thoughts that she loved him and how she wouldn’t let the awkwardness of the moment hold her back, she fought for words even as his hand lifted her gaze to meet his own. She had forgot how beautiful, how captivating his eyes were. Forgot more than just her awkwardness, the words she was searching for, and even her own tears. One arm was around her, one hand under her chin and his eyes were so bright, so clear. Like the sun shining on polished gold, untarnished and without fleck or distortion. The moment seemed to stretch, as if he was searching her eyes for something, but all she could do was stare back into his. Then his face was lowering towards hers and she had a thought to kiss him, so she did. It seemed, to her, that he had had the same thought, and then as their lips touched his words registered, and her tears started flowing anew. Her eyes slipped closed as the warmth of his soft lips pressed gently against hers. She pressed back, just as gentle, and felt his arm go back around her, his hand in her hair and holding her close.  
“I love you.”

Then the moment was broken by a roar and calls previously unheeded. Their names echoed, drawing closer, as their friends searched for them.  
As they broke apart, Inuyasha bared his teeth, hating the disturbance, and just suppressing a growl as he heard Kagome sigh. “I guess we did leave while they were asleep” Kagome trailed off as she looked at Inuyasha’s aggressive expression, “Inuyasha?”

Her inquiring tone brought his face back down to hers, but instead of pressing his lips to hers as he wanted he pressed his forehead against hers, hand running through her hair as he sighed, anger dissipating as his embarrassment colored his cheeks, “I wasn’t done.” It was his turn to trail off, unsure what he wasn’t done with. Kissing Kagome’s beautifully soft lips, to be sure, but what else? He wanted to stay with her here, isolated from the world, just the two of them. He sighed, the breath trapped between them as Kagome tried to read his expression.  
“We should head back?” her own cheeks were warm. Inuyasha wasn’t done? Well neither was she… but their friends were coming, no doubt tracking Kagome’s trail by scent on Kirara and her footsteps through the forest. Their calls were sounding closer. Stepping out of Inuyasha’s arms she called aloud to their friends as Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying to let go of his anger. There would be other times, he told himself, more time later to be alone and for kisses. A bit of a smug smile crossed his lips at that, and the roar announcing Kirara, who was also bearing Sango, sounded from right above the clearing. 

The demon hunter had dismounted before Kirara fully landed, running with her weapon slung over her back to check her friends, “Are you guys alright? Shippo woke us when he couldn’t find you,” She stopped in front of them as Miroku stepped from the trees, relieved expression turning a bit sly as the mentioned fox demon jumped from his shoulder into Kaogme’s arms. Miroku looked them both up and down even as Kagome assured them that they were okay, just out for a walk, and blaming her nightmare for her need to move. At least it was partially true.  
Accepting that both were okay and that nothing ill had happened, the group started back towards their camp. Shippo bounded out of Kagome’s arms, proclaiming that he could lead the way and hurrying ahead. 

Kagome looked back for Inuyasha to be sure he was intending to follow and was surprised that he was so close, grasping her hand in his and meeting her gaze. Their shoulders brushed as they walked, hand in hand. A slight smile was on his face as their eyes occasionally met and she smiled back, content. Their moment alone had been interrupted but they had moments like these, walking side by side together, to look forward to, and she felt calm and happy as they made their way back towards their camp and the dead fire.  
It was lost on no one that Inuyasha chose to sit right next to where Kagome moved her sleeping bag. Or perhaps it was Kagome who was moving to sleep right next to the tree Inuyasha was resting against. Either way, Shippo was not going to be sleeping with Kagome any more tonight, she shooed him away to cuddle with Kirara an excuse of needing to stretch out pacifying him. Inuyasha settled with his back to the tree, both arms and legs crossed around his sheathed Tessaiga. He watched the others and waited until all were settled, or pretending to be settled, and leaned down to press a light kiss to Kagome’s forhead. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other for a moment before he straightened back up and she rolled onto her side, facing him. She hadn’t said it back, but she had kissed him back. That had to count for something. 

As he settled, ears pricked for any sound of danger, he caught his name and a whisper, “I love you, too, Inuyasha.” His eyes snapped open to look at her face, but she had it hidden under her sleeping bag, burrowing down with burning cheeks. He smiled and sat back against the tree, eyes closed. 

They shared the same feelings.


	3. Showing Affections

One more night spent camping on the hard ground did not sound appealing. Inuyasha had even attempted to locate a nearby village at Kagome’s request, the sound of a soft futon or even a mattress sounding infinitely better than another night spent on the dirt. Speaking of, her clothes needed a good wash. Deodorizer and river water only went so far when one was used to detergents and washing machines. Unfortunately he came back from his search with bad news, shifting from foot to foot as if nervous and watching Kagome’s quiet sigh before she headed off to unroll her sleeping bag and dig around in her bag as if looking for something. 

After a minute of watching Kagome search her bag he spoke up, “There’s a stream nearby… cool water if ya, uh.. want to… clean up?” The words were already half out before he remembered the repercussions from the last time he recommended she take a bath… she had sat him with considerable volume before stomping off with Sango, only to have Miroku sigh and tell him that he shouldn’t suggest a woman stinks… even if she does. The sit commands never really hurt, they were more just annoying… he still didn’t want to upset her when she already seemed down.  
No command came, however, as Kagome simply nodded and picked up a small bag from within her bag and turned as if waiting. “Could you show me where…?” Her eyes slowly took in the surrounding trees and she seemed to deflate a little more, arms crossed over her middle. 

Inuyasha nodded, coming closer and hesitatingly offering his hand. She had liked holding his when they had walked before, would it make her happy now? He didn’t like the little frown that furrowed her brow, as she looked at him, but the little wrinkles smoothed as she smiled, shoulders relaxing, and reached out to clasp his hand with hers, allowing him to lead her away into the trees. 

Sango had been preparing to follow, but stopped when the couple started off with clasped hands. Miroku let out an appreciative chuckle, offering his own hand to his lady, “If you like, my lady, I could go with you as well. But perhaps we should wait until Inuyasha and Kagome return,” he let his voice trail off, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile and suggestion out of the words. 

Sango eyed his face before taking his proffered hand, “That sounds nice,” then she smiled a bit mischievously, sending a wonderful burst of heat through Miroku that quickly traveled low along with his eyes, before her next comment had him scowling, “and Shippou can accompany us, after we finish preparing dinner.” Her lips trailed across his as the small fox demon, who had been preparing to follow Kagome and Inuyasha, complained at being held back and at their affections. 

“That’s groooosss,” the fox demon whined, covering both eyes with his small hands, “but dinner’s good. What’re we havin?” He peeked from between his fingers, glad the two had separated. Kiarara mewled softly, jumping into Sango’s arms as the slayer approached. 

“Fish?” Miroku offered with his back turned, preparing the fire pit in the middle of their camp.

Sango shot him a dark look, “Stay away from that stream, you lecherous monk.” He heard the threat and turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching her grasp the strap on her tall weapon, Hiraikotsu. 

“Not what I intended, I promise.” Deceptively meek he finished arranging the kindling and branches in the center of the fire pit, preparing it to be lit once food had been gathered. “Let’s see what we find nearby, then? Shippou?” The monk held his arm out for the small demon to jump onto, pointedly heading the opposite way that Inuyasha and Kagome had taken. 

~*~

He could sense her discomfort, but didn’t know what he could do to ease it. Glancing towards her he saw that she had one arm clenched around her stomach and she was walking slower than usual, as if the movement itself hurt her. Inuyasha raised his head slightly, scenting the air as quietly as possible. The change in her scent was subtle, he was barely able to discern it at all. Practice would make him better at noticing it, he believed, but he rarely got to scent this particular change; yet he recognized it. Kagome normally tried to be at home for her fertile and bleeding time, but there had been a few instances where they were too far away or too engrossed in following a shikon shard trail for her to get away to the comforts of home. This would be the second time in a row that she wouldn’t be able to return home for those comforts, and yet she wasn’t complaining. She did seem to be struggling, however. 

Kagome suppressed a groan even as she stepped over another root protruding from the forest floor. Physical labor of any kind always made the pain in her abdomen worse, like a vice tightening ever more around her spine and stomach, but sitting around doing nothing for hours or even the full days she hurt did nothing to help her sleep like worked muscles did. A warm bath or even just warm water would help dull it, but the cool spring would allow her to at least clean herself and her clothes and allow her to prepare for things that could otherwise stain. She was thinking of the embarrassment of walking around in a stained skirt for who knew how long when she suddenly tripped, the step over the root or rock or whatever higher than she had noticed. But Inuyasha was right there, one hand around hers and the other arm wrapping around her waist to catch her and hold her up. For a moment Kagome took stock, nothing strained or hurting aside from her cramps. She sighed at that, her own carelessness could cripple her worse than the pain that would follow her for the next three days to a week, depending. Putting a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, she attempted to right herself to be placed back on the ground, but felt his arm tense around her, even as he brought their clasped hand up to his lips. 

“Kagome” his voice was intense, eyes boring into hers as she watched him press his lips to the back of her hand. Having her pressed against him like this was, maybe, not a good idea. Her scent was overpowering, ripe, ready. He tried to draw his mind from those thoughts; this was Kagome and she might be in the midst of her fertile time, but she was also in pain. His only actions would be for her, “What can I do?” His voice was husky, still fighting the desires that rose to the surface at her fertile scent, “How can I help? I don’t wantta see ya hurt.”

The dismissal rose through her quickly, “I’m not, I’m ok. Nothing hurt.” If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought he whined at that. 

“I can tell yer hurtin’” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. “What can I do?” He repeated, holding her against him and up off the ground. He breathed in her scent, trying to memorize every nuance, exhaling slow before he heard her soft sigh. It was easier when she was close. Everything was easier when she was close...

“I want a warm bath… I’m cramping a little,” her voice got soft on the last part, “warm water helps. And I want to clean my clothes… I’m tired of them smelling dirty.” Also said quiet, like she was embarrassed to admit it. The way he held her, with his arm around her waist and holding her so close, their bodies were flush. His own seemed warmer than hers, even that little bit was starting to ease the pain that she had been trying to massage away all day. 

“We can’t heat enough water fer a bath,” It sounded as though Inuyasha was trying to think through a solution for each of her confessions. He continued with, “But we could heat enough to wash yer clothes, if ya want.” He was looking at her again, “I’ll look for a hot spring so you can rest in warm water.” This pronouncement was final, like there was no room for argument, “Do ya wanna wait to clean yer clothes or do it now?” A thought iched, an idea half formed. He would ask Sango about making her clothes smell better. He had always noticed that her clothes came back smelling… flowery whenever she returned from her own time. Even when he was with her there, it was like she wore flowers around under her clothes and in her hair, hid them in her bed and in the bath water when she washed. He never noticed the flowers themselves, but the smells had to come from somewhere… maybe he could find some. Sango would know which ones would smell good to a human nose and how to make his idea work. Despite being a powerful slayer, Sango was very... female. 

“… How likely are you to find a hot spring, do you think?” Kagome was more than willing to skip the ‘cool’ (ice cold) stream for the soothing waters at a hot spring, but if it was futile she may as well get herself cleaned as best she could. 

Inuyasha lowered her carefully to the forest floor, already remapping his previous circuit from when he searched for any nearby villages. He remembered scenting a hot spring to the east, but hadn’t stopped to sniff out its exact location, return to Kagome being higher on his priorities at the time. “I’ll find it, I smelled before. Just don't know exactly where.” He set her down gently but was loath to release her completely. She was finally relaxing, not quite as tense as she had been carrying herself all day. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha’s waist as she rested her head against his shoulder, unwilling to move away from the warmth and comfort he offered. Her cramps had been eased, but not completely relieved. “If you don’t mind, then… Would you look for it?” She tucked her face into his shoulder, embarrassed at her neediness, but hopeful for a chance to relax without pain. She felt Inuyasha nod and press his face against her hair. She heard him sniffing at her and was further embarrassed, could he smell that she was about to start her period? She hoped not… it was embarrassing enough to know his powerful nose was probably wrinkling at how she smelled. Still, his arms tightened around her and she recognized his intent to pick her up and moved her arms around his neck as he picked up her legs and started back the way they had come.

“I’ll leave ya with Sango while I look.” And within minutes there were back in the clearing, Inuyasha kneeling to set her on her sleeping bag, drawing notice from Sango who had been gathering larger branches from the around nearby trees for their fire. “Sango? Can we talk?”

This question surprised both women, but Kagome shrugged at Sango’s questioning glance and stepped towards the fire pit, stacking the wood without trouble. A simple, “of course,” followed a quick glance over Kagome (no obvious injuries) before she stood to follow Inuyasha back towards the trees. 

He explained that he was going to find the hot spring for Kagome and about his idea for the flower smells for her clothes. Nodding knowingly she explained what he should do, since he seemed adamant about doing it all himself. She produced a small square of cloth that Sango had used herself, both in the making of satchels for scent and satchels for demon warding. She even explained that occasionally both could be mixed together to both impart a smell humans found pleasing while discouraging demons from approaching.  
“Not all flowers smell good to all humans,” Sango said, “but I know of a flower that may grow in this part of the forest that Kagome has picked for their smell before.” She began to describe a type of wildflower, light pink in color with large petals that grew up and out from the stem, how to pick the flower so it would remain fresh enough for the scent to last for what he wanted, and to look for fully mature and open flowers that were dry and unblemished or flattened. “We also used scented barks and woods, as well as some crushed seeds for different combinations, but those generally needed to dry longer before they could be used. And I don’t know if the plants that produced the seeds would grow in these parts of the forest. Best to try for the flowers, but they will still need to dry before the satchels can be made, so it won’t all be done tonight.”

A growl of annoyance caught in the back of Inuyasha’s throat and he smothered it. “Alright... How do I get the flowers here without Kagome noticin’?” He still wanted it to be a surprise, if possible. 

“Get the flowers I described. You’re going to need a lot, even for just a few satchels, but we can prep the petals tonight so they start to dry out.” Sango tapped her chin, thinking, “We may need to stop by a village soon to get the rest of what is needed,” her voice trailed off and she started back towards camp, “Go find your hot spring, Inuyasha. Leave the flowers by the stream on your way back and I’ll find them.” She walked the rest of the way to camp and kneeled across the unlit fire from Kagome.

“What was that about?” her friend inquired.

“You’ll find out soon enough, but I think it’s intended as a surprise.” Sango smiled, “How about I get the fire going, Miroku and Shippou went out to find food, but we don’t yet know what he’ll bring back. We might need a fire to cook it, after all.” Sango busied herself with the fire, humming a tune aloud while she worked. 

Kagome watched, and listened for the return of her friends, thankful for the rest even if she did start to feel restless. All her friends were putting in effort and she was just sitting around. She was gathering her legs beneath her to stand and find something to help with when Sango crouched then sat beside her, legs to the side and watching the fire. 

“So,” She started brightly, looking at Kagome out of the corner of her eye, “You and Inuyasha.” A statement, not a question.

“Uh-“ Kagome started to stutter, unsure what to say in response. Confirm what she believed but hadn’t really talked about with Inuyasha? That they were a couple? That they had exchanged ‘I love you’s? She pulled her knees back up to her face, partially hiding behind them while her face warmed and she thought. What better place to start than the beginning, she supposed? “Inuyasha… chose me” her voice was quiet at first, looking over knees and into the fire, “that night… you all came looking for us?” Sango nodded, watching her friend, “I happened on him and Kikyo talking. Well… I followed her soul collector to them… they were talking about… how he used to love her. And he said that he loved me now,” Kagome turned to face her friend, a little smile on her lips despite her flushed embarrassment, “And he told me he loved me, after she left. And now he’s being so nice…”

“Well, that’s more innocent than Miroku guessed.” Sango laughed, watching Kagome redden further and tuck her face into her knees, “But I didn’t think something so drastic would happen out of nowhere so fast. You two have been getting close, but that’s a good thing. He likes you, wants to protect you.” Here she bumped Kagome’s shoulder with her own, “So be happy about it.”

“Lecherous monk, always thinking the dirtiest things…” Kagome trailed off, letting her embarrassment fade, before turning to face her friend fully, “Thanks, Sango. I am happy, just… it’s ‘that time of the month’ so I’ve been kinda achy lately.” She wrinkled her nose a bit, "Feeling so dirty all the time doesn't help, either."

Sango nodded, having learned the phrasing before during ‘girl talk’ and agreeing in regards to feeling less than clean. “Do you need anything? Want to head home soon?” Kagome shook her head at both before replying.

“No, I’ll be okay. I brought enough to get by for a while. Didn’t think I would be heading home as often now that we’re closing in on the last of the shards. Except… what Naraku has.” She sighed and leaned into her friend, both enjoying the contact, “Don’t tell Miroku?” She asked after a bit, with Sango nodding. She would keep her friend’s confidences even from her fiancé.  
It was as if saying the name had summoned the monk and he walked into the camp, arms empty. Shippou bounded form his shoulder, landing in Kaogme’s lap to receive hugs and praise for his effort. Sango noted that he reentered camp from between the same trees he had exited, “Didn’t find anything, then?” she glanced at his empty arms.  
“Unfortunately, no.” He sighed as if defeated.

“There aren’t much wildlife around, we couldn’t find any rabbits or anything!” Shippou reported, excited for praise, “But the stream has plenty of fish in it! We could catch some and bring it back!” He was beaming, but Sango turned an angry eye upon the monk.

“I thought I told you to stay away from the stream,” Her voice was cool, menacing.

But Shippou chimed in, “I didn’t let him go near the stream! I went myself and checked the water when we came to it, but couldn’t catch the fish by myself,” Here he deflated slightly, “But maybe with his help we could catch enough to cook?” He looked up hopefully, first at Kagome then at Sango. 

“Alright… Miroku can try to catch us some while we bathe.” Her angry glare smoothed out as she gently pat Shippou’s head, who began beaming again immediately. 

Miroku sighed. So much for joining Sango in the bath… He would be spending the entire time trying to catch fish by the setting sun. 

The sun had indeed begun setting by the time Inuyasha returned. He nodded to Sango and went to sit by Kagome, ignoring the look Miroku shot him. He and Shippou were left uninformed about the hot spring, and neither commented on Kagome's unwashed state.

Sango quickly gathered her bathing things, Miroku and Shippou, and headed towards the stream. Even as they left Inuyasha could hear Sango ordering Miroku to go down stream a ways to fish and leave them in peace. No doubt she would find the flowers after Shippou lost interest in his bath. 

They were finally out of sight and easy hearing range. “Ready?” He asked Kagome quietly, standing and offering her a hand. She nodded and accepted his help, gasping when he suddenly scooped her into his arms and bounded away, dodging their friends and continuing past the stream to the hot spring location.


End file.
